


Pansy's Punishment

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy had to visit Headmaster Snape's office after being late for class.  He had to correct her actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> Written for HP_adoptaprompt.
> 
> Original prompt: Snape gives Pansy a spanking after class, and pervs about her school uniform. As humiliating as possible, please. And I'm not opposed to Pansy reluctantly enjoying it and wetting her panties and Snape noticing and taking advantage.

“Ms. Parkinson, I do believe we have discussed your attitude concerning classes.”

“Headmaster, I was not feeling well,” Pansy said innocently, staring at her new headmaster. She clutched her hands in front of her body, as if he would believe her routine.

“Professor McGonagall has come to me about this. You are here for a full education. You cannot skip the class just because you want to paint your nails.”

Pansy’s eyes widened. “But, Headmaster…”

Snape stood up and walked around his desk to stare down at his student. “It is my job to make sure that you get the best education that you can. This means that you will attend class. You will do your homework. Whether you feel as if you will benefit from the class or not does not matter. I believe we have spoken of this before.”

Pansy bent her head down. “Yes, sir. We have.”

“And what did I say would happen the next time this happened?”

Pansy gulped and bit her lip. “You said that it would be a spanking because you will not curse us.”

“That is correct. Ms. Parkinson, please bend over my desk.” Snape waved his wand and his desk was immediately cleared. 

Pansy glanced back at him through lowered lashes. She placed her hands upon his desk and bent over. “As you wish, sir,” she said meekly. 

Snape smirked. He did not often punish his students, especially the Slytherins. That was meant to be taken care of behind closed doors where no one could watch. 

He walked quietly behind her and placed a hand on her lower back. He raised up her skirt ever so slowly revealing soft pink panties with black polka dots. He could see part of a ruffle going over the top of the teasingly thin silky fabric. 

Snape closed his eyes as he felt himself harden just a bit. Breathing in deeply, he let his hand fall once onto her arse. The sound of the crack echoed through the office. The portraits took notice and opened their eyes. 

He heard the whimper come from the girl prostrated across his desk. He felt the power he held over her. He lowered his hand again in the same fashion, hitting the other arse cheek. 

Pansy cried out with the second blow. Her cry sent shivers through his cock; it was most definitely paying attention at this point. Glancing up at the portraits again, he noticed a few of them paying specific attention to the proceedings. He waved his hand and a curtain fell over all of them.

“Are you quite well, Ms. Parkinson?” he asked in a silky voice, one hand still holding up the back of her skirt, sliding it up higher.

“Yes, sir,” she replied shakily.

“Good. I would hate for you to not survive your punishment.” He grinned evilly as he let his hand fall again.

A sharp scream escaped her lips as she turned her head to the side and gazed back at her professor. Silent tears rolled down her cheek.

Seeing the helpless look on her face, he smacked her arse again, allowing his hand to stay there longer than necessary, cupping it slightly. “Have you had enough, Ms. Parkinson, or do you need another?”

“It is supposed to be ten, is it not?” she questioned softly. Her arse was throbbing with only four.

“That is correct.” He smacked her arse again quickly and let his fingers slid down the crack separating the two rounded mounds.

Listening carefully, he could have sworn he heard a moan. He lowered his hand again with a resounding crack and allowed his fingers to stray to her crotch to find the silky garments damp. He smiled as her body moved back to his fingers as they stayed there for just a moment.

“Ms. Parkinson, I believe that you may be a very bad girl. Am I correct?” He let his hand fall. Again, his fingers traced her crack down towards the warm velvety softness that was blocked to him. He slid a finger across the edge of the fabric.

“Yes, Headmaster. I have been very bad,” she said through the pain she was feeling. She arched backwards onto his finger, letting him feel the little nub of pleasure.

“I can see this, Ms. Parkinson.” He used his free hand to unbutton his robes and spread it open a bit. He moved his hand in to adjust his throbbing cock. Satisfied, he lowered his hand again. 

This time he slid his hand up to the top of her panties and slid his hand down the top of them. He rubbed her cheeks to ease the pain. He slipped his finger down her crack and into the wet lips. His finger worked it’s way into that warmth. He felt the muscles clench. His groan was covered by her loud moan.

HIs hand moved from her panties and he slapped her arse again. “You seem to be getting more pleasure out of this than punishment, Ms. Parkinson.”

He waited for the telltale sign that she still wanted him. “You have one more. Shall I continue.”

“Yes, Headmaster,” she panted. She turned her lust filled eyes on him. “Please finish, Headmaster.”

“I shall in just a moment. First, I believe some other punishment is needed. He took his hands off of her and slid off his robe. He laid it on the chair she had occupied when she entered the office. “Tell me, Ms. Parkinson, what would you do if I were to slide my fingers inside of your panties again.”

“Please…” she whimpered as his silky voice washed over her.

He pushed her skirt back up, this time baring all of her arse. His fingers slipping into the edge of her panties and caressing the silky warmth inside. He let his finger begin to slide in and out of the slick canal. He felt the muscles clenching as he slid two more fingers inside her.

Pansy let out a moan as she pushed back against his hand. She moved her body in sync with his hand. 

Not moving his hand, he kneeled behind her and slid his nose between the cheeks, smelling all the need within her. He bent his head and let his tongue slide along her lips, slipping along the edges of her panties. His fingers still moving quickly in and out of her. He tasted her juices as he lapped at her hardened clit. He curled his fingers inside of her finding the one little kernel that would send her over the edge. He began to suck on the little nub, pushing her legs further apart to get closer to that sweet spot.

Pansy moaned against the desk, never once moving from the position that he had her in. She clutched the desk as wave after wave of pleasure came over her body. She screamed out her pleasure loudly and he continued on.

He sucked and did not let go, letting his fingers continue their thorough fucking of her. He kept going until she screamed and released all of the pent up liquid within her depths. He smiled around her clit as he watched her shiver in pleasure with each touch at this point. Her juices covered his face. 

He was not done. 

He began to lap at her lips again. Her body trembled as it lay weakened on his desk. He took the juices covering his fingers and began to work on the tight little arse hole. He continue to lap and kiss as he slipped a finger inside of her tight arse. He slid it upwards even as her body protested. 

“Prof…”

“Ms. Parkinson, I have not asked you a question. You will remain silent through your punishment.” HIs deep timbre vibrated against the over-excited clit. He returned to licking her slickened canal before moving to her arse. 

He repositioned himself so that he had better access to the sweet arse. She moaned as his tongue invaded her body with his fingers. “Head…”

He pulled back. “Ms. Parkinson, will I need to add more to your punishment?”

“Yes, please,” she whispered.

Snape flicked his wand and a rounded cylinder flew into his hands. He mumbled a charm over it and inserted it into her hot cunt. She moaned as it vibrated through her body, moving slowly in and out of her. He cast a wicked smile at her before going back to her arse. 

He licked and tasted and worked her body until it was completely open to him. She whimpered and moved back on his face. He stood up slowly, pulling the vibrator out of her body. He set it on the desk beside her before undoing his own pants.

“You do want more, do you not, Ms. Parkinson?” He pressed his body closer to hers so she could feel his hard cock slide between her legs.

“Yes, Headmaster. I need more,” she moaned as he slipped his cock between the fabric of her now soaked panties.

“I expect you to fully obey me from now on, Ms. Parkinson. This is for you own good.”

“Yes, sir. I will obey you,” she gasped as he entered her body. 

He forced his way into her body, pushing her fully onto the desk. He pounded into her soft hole, grunting as she moaned. He slowed down fucking her to move his hands to her crisp white shirt so he could pull the buttons apart and release her breasts from the garment. 

His cock tightened as he saw the matching bra under the offending white shirt. He pulled it all the way off of her before pushing her back down onto the desk. One hand began to caress the mounds of flesh. 

He listened to her moaning as he fucked her into his desk. “Tell me you want this,” he demanded. 

“Oh Merlin. Harder.” She gasped pushing back into him, feeling she had been given permission to move. She raised her body up to more of an angle. He slid his other hand around her body as she supported their bodies.

“Who else can punish you this way?” he rasped out.

“No one else. Only you, Headmaster. Only you,” she cried as he pounded inside of her. 

He pulled out of her. “You are correct, Ms. Parkinson. No one may touch you like this.” He turned her around and pushed her up onto his desk. 

She spread her arms behind her to support herself as she pulled her feet up onto his desk. She opened her thighs, presenting a pretty picture for him. Her chest was heaving with her reddened breasts barely in the cups of her bra. Her skirt had twisted up to her waist and those annoying panties with each of the little black dots just stared up at him . 

He ran his hand up her leg, sliding over her crotch and up to her breasts. “You present a tempting offer, Ms. Parkinson. I believe that you chose to get into trouble, just so you could be punished.”

She pushed her breasts out further for him to notice. “I will make sure that I listen only to what you tell me, otherwise I may be punished,” she whispered. She licked her lips, waiting to see what the headmaster would do next.

He slid both hands to the waist of her panties and pulled them down her legs before tossing the skimpy fabric to the corner of the room. “You will not wear such offending garments in my presence.”

“Yes, sir. I shall remove them each time,” she said opening her legs again. “Do you like what you see now, sir?”

“Touch yourself,” he demanded as he removed his pants.

She smiled seductively as she lay back on the desk. One hand slipped inside of her bra cup, pulling the perky breast out. She rolled her finger over the nipple, never taking her eyes off of him. Her other hand slid between her legs, and her fingers slid in and out of her wet pussy. She pulled her fingers out and brought them up to her mouth, sucking her fingers inside.

Snape groaned. He moved back to her body as she sucked her fingers. He slid into her in a fluid motion. “Keep touching yourself.”

She pulled the fingers out of her mouth and let them grasp the other breast. Both were now free of the garment. He bent his head down and swallowed one. His tongue circling the nipple as he moved a hand onto the other pinching her nipples.

“Oh fuck” she groaned out as he touched her body. She slid a hand down to where his cock was entering her, letting her fingers tease him each time he pushed in. Then her fingers curled around and teased her clit. “Oh fuck me. Yes. Right there, Headmaster.”

“Ms. Parkinson, wrap your legs around me now.”

She complied with his wishes. It created a new angle for him to enter her. “Oh sweet Salazar!” She arched up into his body, moving in time with him.

“Ms. Parkinson, what are you going to do the next time you are supposed to be in class?” He asked through haggard breaths.

“If I am late, I will come directly to your office, sir.”

“That is correct, Ms. Parkinson.” He raised up and pulled her body with his. She wrapped her arms around him as he stood up. He cupped her arse, hearing the curse come from her mouth. “Who else can do this to you? Who else can punish you?”

Sliding up and down on his cock, her arms wound around his neck and her breasts pressed against his white button down shirt. “Only you, sir. No one else may punish me.”

“That’s right, Ms. Parkinson. If I hear of anyone else touching you, it will be far worse. Twenty lashes.”

She threw her head back and cried as he pulled her hard down onto his cock with that. His fingers pulling her arse cheeks apart slightly. 

She raised her head back up and stared into her Headmaster’s passion-filled eyes. She leaned in and claimed his lips. 

With a moan he opened his mouth and began to assault her mouth. He laid her back on the desk. One hand slipped behind her and began to assault her arsehole again. He was not gentle as he slid the finger in and out of her as he continued to fuck her into the desk. 

Biting her lips he slid out of her and aligned himself up against her arsehole. He saw the panic in her eyes and he smirked. “Yes, Ms. Parkinson, this is a part of your punishment.”

He pushed into her arse. He felt her body tense and he claimed her mouth again. He slid a hand into wet pussy. He teased the clit as her body began to relax around him again. When he was able to move in and out with ease he pulled out. “Roll over, Ms. Parkinson.”

She rolled over and felt him align himself with her again. He slid into her arse more easily this time. He held one hand in front of her as the other undid the clasp of her bra. He slid the straps off one shoulder then the other, allowing her breasts to move freely back and forth as he thrust into her. 

He waved his hand for the silver vibrator he had laid to the side. He slid it inside her cunt and set the vibration again. Her arse clenched around his cock as he allowed it to vibrate quickly. His fingers teased her clit as he continued to push inside of her. He felt the pleasure building. His cum squirted deep inside of her arse and seeped out around his cockand he rubbed it into her cunt as he slid out. 

He leaned down and bit her back in between kisses. He kept the vibrator going, even though she was moaning non-stop. He lapped at her arse again, tasting his seed on her. He moved her legs so that she would turn over. 

Her cheeks were flushed as she moaned incoherently around the vibrator. He took her breasts into his mouth again and teased them, helping to build up her passion. His hands kneaded the plump mounds as his mouth trailed along her slim stomach to her clit again. He licked around the clit, still tasting his seed. He pulled the vibrator slowly out of her, making her juices squirt out of her body. He sucked her clit and slid his tongue up and down inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his head as he applied his mouth to her body. 

With a free hand he stroked himself. He was not hard, but he was not flaccid either. He stood up and pushed his dick back deep inside of her. He looked down at the Slytherin beauty on his desk. “Who will ever do this to you again?”

Her reply was weak as she opened her eyes a bit. “Only you, Headmaster.” She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. 

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He pushed his way in and out of her until he felt another orgasm hit him. His cum shot up inside of her. As his cock slid out of her, he slid his fingers inside of her, cupping his creamy liquid on his fingers. He pushed his fingers into her mouth and she sucked on them. 

He moaned and stepped back. Pansy lay on his desk, her legs spread wide, his cum dripping out of her. Her breasts were red from his teeth and kisses. “Roll over, Ms. Parkinson.”

She groaned as she moved to follow his command.

“Put your arse in the air.”

She moved to her knees and slid her arse into the air, wiggling it slightly.

He looked at the image before him again before allowing his hand to come down on her arse one last time. Her body slid onto the desk.

He pulled his pants back on before reaching for his robe. Pansy rolled over on his desk, lying on her side watching him. 

“I will not be so lenient next time, Ms. Parkinson. Please remember this and be on time for all of your classes.” He walked around the desk and proceeded to sit down in his chair.

“Yes, Headmaster.” She sat up and slid off of the desk. She walked over to his chair. She slipped one leg over his lap and wrapped her arms around him. “I promise I will be late for class tomorrow morning.”

He smirked as he slid a hand into her tortured cunt one last time. “I believe I shall have to punish you at, say, 9:30 then?”

“Yes, Headmaster.” She leaned in and kissed him, sinking her body onto his fingers and gyrating on them. She moaned even through the pain associated from the rough sex. Standing up she moved to her clothes and put them on slowly. She touched herself as she put each garment on, watching the Headmaster’s eyes upon her.

He rubbed his cock once or twice during the display. “That will be enough, Ms. Parkinson. Please send Ms. Greengrass in.”


End file.
